


To Mix-up and Match-up

by FancyMeetingYouHere



Category: B.A.P
Genre: BTS appearances, Fluff, Student awkwardness, coffee shop AU, make that attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyMeetingYouHere/pseuds/FancyMeetingYouHere
Summary: Jung Daehyun walks into a coffee shop for something warm and sweet, which is exactly what he finds.Or, I found a coffee shop/name mix-up prompt, and this is what my mind did.





	To Mix-up and Match-up

It all started with a cold and the idea that a hot beverage might help soothe a stuffed nose and croaky throat as well as a desperate need for a caffeine-fix. A hot cup of coffee filled all these criteria.

Daehyun’s eyes desperately scour the menu before eagerly settling on the large macchiato with honey and whipped cream. The combination of sweet and warm sounds like absolute heaven compared to the icy wind and slow drizzle that hasn’t let up all day. The line shortens at a snail’s pace and Daehyun tries to cough discretely into the crook of his arm, but people start to give him more and more of a birth anyway. One particularly nasty woman fixes Daehyun with a piercing glare as she click-clacks passed accompanied by a nose stuck superiorly into the air and a huff of indignation. Daehyun can’t help but sigh as he shuffles gloomily in place; it’s not as if he wanted to get sick! He needs caffeine to deal with an upcoming deadline and two exams, and this shop just so happens to be the only shop in the vicinity of his dorm to serve actual coffee instead of sludge topped off with something vaguely resembling milk.

“Good afternoon, Sir. What would you like to order?”

The boy behind the counter draws Daehyun’s mind back to the present and he happily opens his mouth to convey his honey-caffeine fix to the other, only to make eye-contact with said counter boy and freeze completely. For a moment Daehyun forgets what he’s doing there, where he even is, and the fact that there’s a growing number of restless people behind him all wanting everybody else to hurry the fuck up.

Counter-boy’s nametag reads ‘Youngjae’, and Daehyun blinks twice to make sure he isn’t hallucinating. Floppy light-brown hair that looks inhumanly soft frames a beautifully smiling face holding two dark soulful eyes and a certain cheekiness Daehyun doesn’t feel equipped to deal with in his current state of sleep-deprived and ill. The boy (man, holy _hell_ he’s got toned arms!) is wearing a soft yellow sweater rolled up to the elbow, jeans that Daehyun can just peak from his space of glancing down the boy’s side, and a single long earring that is doing funny things to Daehyun’s stomach. Youngjae blinks twice and raises an inquisitive eyebrow at Daehyun’s prolonged silence causing the latter to stumble through his order.

“Hello! Thank you- I mean, the uhm, the macchiato with honey and some whipping.” After a second or two Daehyun’s cheeks flood with heat in absolute horror as his own words sink in. Youngjae’s eyebrows shoot up in amused confusion and Daehyun is flopping his hands in denial as he back tracks.

“No-no! I-I meant whipped cream.”

Youngjae simply hums and smiles sweetly as he eyes Daehyun from top to bottom before turning back to the counter and huffing out a silent laugh. Having sufficiently embarrassed himself for one day, Daehyun glues his gaze to the counter as his hands pluck dejectedly at his University sweater. He really wishes he had gone through more trouble than simply yanking on the first clothes he’d fished out of the laundry basket. Youngjae expertly covers his next chuckle with a cough and continues on as if their current conversation is not attracting raised eyebrows and muffled giggles.

“Would you like small, normal, or large?”

“Large, please.” Daehyun mumbles, praying a hole will just swallow him whole to save him from any further mortification (and also having to take his exams). After a few seconds of silence Daehyun dares to look up and to his bewilderment sees Youngjae suddenly smirking devilishly as he rings up Daehyun’s total.

“I think I can manage that.” The reply is whispered and accompanied by a wink and slightly rosy cheeks before Youngjae is once again the perfect barista with his respectful smile and calm voice announcing “that’ll be six-fifty, Sir.”

Daehyun is still struck dumb by … was that _flirting?_ He mutely hands over a ten dollar bill and accepts his change without being able to tear his eyes away from the stunning though secretly devious Youngjae. When said barista picks up a cup to note down the order, Daehyun is entranced by the sight of delicate though strong looking hands and suddenly feels the urge to grab hold of them. He starts a little when Youngjae speaks again.

“What name shall I note down?” Is the question this time, and Daehyun actually draws a blank for a second or two before his tongue is frantically unsticking itself from his mouth.

“Daehyun!” He rushes out, his stuffed orifices and speed managing to mangle the sounds to such a degree that Youngjae starts with a ‘T’. Daehyun wonders if he should correct him, but the focused expression and silent mouthing along to the name Youngjae is writing, result in Daehyun losing his train of thought.

The cup is passed on to the right and Daehyun reluctantly follows it, letting his eyes linger on Youngjae’s fluffy hair, the way the standard apron hugs his waist, and those soft eyes. A last smile is sent Daehyun’s way before Youngjae busies himself with the next customer, leaving Daehyun staring into space with a bit of a goofy smile on his face.

_Fucking gorgeous_.

It takes the barista three calls before Daehyun realizes it’s his order and he hurries forward to collect it from a frowny-faced youngster.

“Are you Taehyung?” The boy pries, and Daehyun bites the inside of his cheek to keep from snorting. It isn’t a horrifying error, though the fact that Daehyun actually _knows_ a Taehyung makes it all the funnier. He simply smiles and nods in response before taking his coffee from the still wary barista. While deftly sipping at the hot slice of heaven, Daehyun glances back one last time at Youngjae, only to see the other send him a quick wink between customers which causes Daehyun to almost walk into the glass door and spill his drink all over himself.

Daehyun self-consciously, and with a face resembling a tomato, speed-walks out of there with the image of Youngjae attempting not to burst out into laughter as an old lady frowns viciously at the menu, ingrained in his mind.

He vaguely wonders if maybe he got a little bit more than just coffee today.

.

.

After a deadline involving two all-nighters and a bit more energy drinks than probably allowed, two grueling exams which were studied for by using Himchan’s notes (obtained by a bribe of one free meal and a spa trip), and two days of recovery spent in something resembling a coma, Daehyun still wakes up with thoughts about dark smiling eyes and lean hands.

He has a crush.

Himchan actually laughs out loud when Daehyun dreamily recounts his coffee-shop meeting, resulting in Daehyun sulkily whacking the older male with a pillow. Himchan simply blows a single strand of misplaced hair out of his face and smiles (the man even gets hit in the face perfectly, _damn_ ).

“Now, now, _Taehyung_ ,” Himchan says mischievously, “there’s no need for violence.”

Daehyun rolls his eyes and flops back on the couch, groaning as he sinks into the soft cushions. “I tell you I’ve met an actual angel, and _that’s_ what you focus on?!” Suspicious eyes are turned on Himchan. “Do you know Youngjae?”

Himchan’s face stays annoyingly blank and Daehyun’s suspicion is ramped up to paranoia. It is entirely conceivable that Himchan, easily having the largest social circle known to _man_ , knows _exactly_ which Youngjae is being discussed. A positively evil smirk is sent Daehyun’s way as Himchan stands up and makes his way to the kitchen for a fresh cup of tea.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

It’s at this point Daehyun starts to wonder why they ever became friends.

.

.

The next day finds Daehyun at the coffee shop.

As does the next, and the next, and pretty much all of the week after. He ropes Himchan into coming with him twice, and even manages to get Yongguk out of his studio for a long overdue catch-up. It doesn’t take long for the rapper to realize that Daehyun is spending most of his time wistfully staring at the counter, and the younger’s eyes become positively glued to the twenty-something male with brown hair and a red sweater. Yongguk, being the precious friend that he is, simply smiles and pats Daehyun fondly on the head. He indulges the other for the next hour by ordering two more drinks so that Daehyun can keep lovingly staring at what Yongguk deems ‘a bouncing ball of fluff’.

Afterwards Daehyun becomes increasingly more aware of Yongguk referring to him as ‘Taehyung’ which causes him to once again reflect on his choice in friends.

It’s just, he most certainly _wants_ to correct Youngjae and take full responsibility for the name mix-up, but he somehow never really gets around to it. Every time he steps up to the counter and opens his mouth to explain, Youngjae has a smile or wink or perfectly melodious ‘hey Taehyung’ ready, and Daehyun’s thoughts disappear in a haze of warmth and laughter.

Reality, however, has a funny way of catching up to you. To Daehyun it all starts with Himchan and Yongguk sitting him down one morning. Both men have equally broad smiles on their faces, though Himchan’s is a bit more sneaky where Yongguk’s is just plain soft.

“So, Daehyun, you’ve been drinking a _lot_ of coffee lately,” Himchan all but purrs out.

Daehyun narrows his eyes and crosses his arms; something is going on. “Maybe. What’s it to you two?”

Himchan and Yongguk share a look that has Daehyun on edge immediately. Both men can be somewhat eccentric when apart, but put together … Daehyun still has a scar from the last time these two took it upon themselves to play matchmaker. He stands up and puts on his best ‘I’m serious’ voice.

“No, no way. You are _not_ going to meddle with this!”

They have the audacity to look confused and Daehyun rolls his eyes. “You’re not going to do _anything_ about me and Youngjae.”

Himchan pulls out his best angel-face complete with innocent smile and bunny teeth. “Who ever said anything about you and Youngjae.” His voice is sweeter than a pot of honey and Yongguk also smiles innocently, nodding along to Himchan’s words.

How exactly these two are apparently three years Daehyun’s senior is still a mystery to him. He raises an unimpressed eyebrow and keeps staring at Himchan. “Then what, pray tell, is your sudden interest in my coffee intake?”

“Just looking out for our friend. Too much caffeine can shock your system badly, you know.” Something bordering on evil passes Himchan’s face as the older male leans back and also crosses his arms. “Besides, I think you’d like something else to shock you instead. Youngjae is a sweet kid, but wait until you get him into bed-”

Daehyun’s pretty sure his eyes are bugging out of his head while Yongguk clamps a desperate hand over Himchan’s mouth, his face bright scarlet. The eldest’s voice is a little too loud as he rushes out, “that’s not really important right now!”

Himchan’s eyes clearly convey how much he disagrees with that statement.

At this point, Daehyun, having somewhat recovered from the mental image that left him speechless, points accusingly at Himchan. “I knew it, you know Youngjae.”

Himchan can only stare wholly unimpressed at Daehyun’s detective skills as Yongguk’s hand is still covering half his face, the elder clearly not trusting Himchan to steer clear of _certain topics_.

Daehyun frowns as a sudden thought comes to him and he drops his arm. “Though how would you know tha-” his eyes widen and his jaw drops, a horrified gasp leaving his mouth.

“You and Youngjae!?” He practically screeches out, a mortified expression covering his face as even Yongguk looks alarmed from where he’s still muting Himchan. The latter rolls his eyes and swats Yongguk’s hand away. “Of course not, give me some credit, the kid’s twenty-two.”

Daehyun is still frantically trying to get _that_ image out of his head when Yongguk snorts. “So is Namjoon, but that didn’t stop you from flirting.”

Daehyun momentarily forgets his internal screaming as he sees the way Yongguk’s shoulders sag and Himchan stares at the floor, the beginnings of a blush tinting his cheeks. The utter obliviousness of the two men in front of him still manages to throw Daehyun for a loop; he’s never seen two people more perfect for each other, or more smitten, beat around the bush for _this long_.

Making a mental note to friggin’ _lock them in a closet together_ if this goes on much longer, Daehyun huffs out an over-dramatic sigh and drops himself in the beat up armchair on Himchan’s right.

“Then how would you _know_ that,” he whines out, piling on the dramatics to snap both men out of their jealous and embarrassed funks. Himchan is the first to recover as Daehyun notices him visibly pull himself together from the corner of his eye.

“The nice ones are always a little devilish in the s-”

“Okay! That’s enough of that!”

Yongguk once again silences Himchan with a firm hand and a face that is just a bit redder than before. Their expressions are enough for Daehyun to press his lips together in an attempt to stifle his laughter. Yongguk is fixing Himchan with a reprimanding stare which Himchan answers with a lazy rise of a single eyebrow before something truly amazing happens.

Himchan licks Yongguk’s hand.

The latter jerks back with a very un-Yongguk like yelp and stares wide-eyed at Himchan who looks like the cat who ate the canary.

“What-what was that for?” Yongguk stammers out, trying to school his face into something more neutral than his wide-eyed, hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar expression. Surprisingly enough, Himchan appears to be at a loss of words for a moment, expression becoming just as flustered as Yongguk. He then laughs a little nervously and waves off Yongguk’s questioning gaze.

“Can’t a guy finish his sentences around here?”

It’s such a blatant lie that Daehyun makes a show of rolling his eyes, not that anyone even remembers he’s still in the room judging by the way the others jump when he clears his throat.

“Oowkaaay,-” he smirks at Yongguk’s and Himchan’s discomfort at remembering they had a spectator, “-I’m just gonna go.”

Himchan immediately perks up as Daehyun grabs his keys and makes for the door.

“Off to tell Youngjae your real name and ask him out?”

Daehyun levels both his friends with a gaze. “No. Interfering.”

They both look much too pleased considering their previous little episode, smiles as innocent as can be as they nod their heads.

Daehyun is almost out the door when Himchan calls after him, “Don’t forget to confess your undying love!” The youngest waits two seconds before sticking his head back into the room.

“Only if you finally do the same to Yongguk.”

He sniggers as he hurries down the hall, leaving them in varying stages of embarrassed and outraged. Perhaps he doesn’t need to lock them in a closet after all.

By the time he makes it to the coffee shop his stomach is a tight bundle of nerves. During his walk he has been going over a multitude of possible scenarios in his head, each somehow ending worse than the last, until he’s standing in the queue, Youngjae once again behind the counter, and feeling slightly sick.

How exactly is he going to lightly breach the subject of ‘hey we’ve been talking for two weeks now but my name isn’t actually what you think it is.’ His desperation ramps up a notch when Youngjae notices him standing in line and proceeds to send him a brilliant smile. The boy is dressed in a white T-shirt covered by an orange-red-yellow blocked shirt which is, as always, rolled up to his elbow. The ever-soft-looking brown hair has been styled away from his forehead and Daehyun feels gooey thinking about running his hand through those bouncy strands.

Daehyun simply feels gooey thinking about Youngjae.

There is one more customer in between them when everything comes to a confusing and highly unexpected head. The door to the coffee shop is practically flung open, a feat in and of itself, and Daehyun is shocked to see Yoongi storming inside, a nervous Taehyung being dragged behind him.

“Yoongi-ah, there’s really no need-”

“You!”

Yoongi’s surprisingly loud voice cuts Taehyung short, an accusing finger pointing directly at a highly confused Youngjae. Everyone watches as Yoongi stomps over to the counter, completely ignoring the other costumers or the way Taehyung mumbles apologies to them.

Youngjae stares bewildered, a finger pointing at himself. “Me?”

He jumps as Yoongi slams a hand on the counter, eyes spitting fire and boring into Youngjae’s skull. “Yes, you! You think you can just go around, publicly proclaiming your wish to date _my boyfriend_ for _weeks_ , and get away with it?!”

Daehyun has honestly never felt more out of the loop as he stares at Youngjae’s dumbfounded face and takes two hesitant steps closer. Youngjae has a crush on Taehyung?

Daehyun stiffens when Youngjae glances at him and the puzzle falls together.

_Oh_

He can’t move as everything explodes in front of him in a brilliant parody of every single fairy tale _ever_. Yoongi growls, “Taehyung is already taken, so stop it,” as he tugs said boyfriend closer by their linked hands. Daehyun feels the heat rush to his face when Youngjae, in obvious desperation, cries out.

“But _that’s_ Taehyung,” pointing straight at a petrified Daehyun for all to see.

Yoongi whirls around, ready to lay into whomever Youngjae is pointing at if his expression is any indication, before blinking and frowning. “Daehyun? What..?”

Taehyung is also looking marvelously confused, eyes switching from Yoongi to Daehyun and back. After two full seconds of silence, Yoongi turns back to Youngjae and narrows his eyes at him. His voice is less harsh than it was before when he asks.

“That’s the guy you’ve been talking about?”

Youngjae nods a little uncertain, eyes shifting from Yoongi to Daehyun with questions swimming in the brown depths Daehyun has wanted to drown in for the past two weeks. It’s pretty comical to see the usually so collected Yoongi blink rapidly in confusion as Taehyung face-palms behind him. The younger emits a long groan at the same time Yoongi rolls his eyes. He rounds on Daehyun, a huff leaving his mouth.

“So this was your doing, huh.”

At this point Youngjae is frowning at Daehyun, the first signs of distrust showing on the boy’s face. It makes Daehyun want to scream, the last thing he wants is for Youngjae to think this was done _on purpose_.

“It was an accident!” He blurts out, hoping it will calm Yoongi down but mostly wishing it will make Youngjae stop regarding him with such suspicion. It takes all of three seconds of uncomfortable silence in which even the other customers seem to hold their breath for Yoongi to put the pieces together in his head and roll his eyes, _again_. He mutters out something sounding suspiciously like ‘not again’ as he turns back to Youngjae.

“I’m really sorry about that, I can get a bit protective,” he apologizes with a respectful bow of his head. Taehyung snorts lovingly at his boyfriend as he pats him on the back and also bows. “Yeah, we’re really sorry for the mix-up.”

Youngjae nods a little bewildered, shooting demanding glances Daehyun’s way that make the older boy grow cold. “Yeah, uhm, it’s okay,” Youngjae stutters out, his fingers twitching nervously on the counter as Yoongi gently pushes Taehyung back and mumbles another apology.

As they pass Daehyun, Yoongi levels the younger with a tired stare. “Find some other name to be mistaken for yours, Daehyun. This is just getting ridiculous.”

Both Yoongi and Taehyung bow in a collective apology for the entire shop before they step outside. The door slowly falls shut behind them, bringing all attention back to Daehyun.

All he can do is stand there, a frantic smile frozen on his face, as Youngjae’s eyes narrow suspiciously. The boy’s stance becomes rigid and closed, his arms crossing his chest.

“So your name is _not_ Taehyung.”

Daehyun’s smile finally slips, his cheeks hurting from the forced expression while simultaneously burning with unabashed shame. He slowly nods his head and sees Youngjae biting his bottom lip at the news, confusion now clear on his face.

“Then why didn’t you ever tell me?” The younger asks, hands falling to his side and an undertone of hurt in his voice. He looks extremely upset with his brows pulled down in a pained frown and his lips in a pout.

“Because I didn’t want you to think I was an idiot.” Daehyun confesses, hands back to plucking at his sweater sleeve. “I didn’t-I didn’t mean to screw up that first time. It’s just, I had a cold and couldn’t pronounce it right, but then you looked so cute trying your best to write it down and-”

Youngjae’s face is slowly turning red as well now, his mouth slightly open in an ‘o’. The entire shop seems to have faded from existence, the world apparently holding its breath, waiting for Daehyun to realize what he just said.

“You think I’m cute?”

It’s honestly horrifying the way Daehyun can’t focus on anything anymore. His voice leaves him and he’s forced to jerkily nod his head, inwardly groaning at the level of awkwardness he’s managed to reach. There’s a harsh clearing of a throat behind him and Daehyun jumps, mind still stuck on wishing he could teleport.

“Could you hurry it up?” The man behind him grunts out, a frown etched into his face as he taps his watch. Daehyun sputters out an apology and turns back to Youngjae to do the same to him, only to see the other already scribbling on a large cup, no doubt having remembered Daehyun’s usual order after the two weeks of him having stalked this place. The cup is swiftly giving to Jongup, the frowny-faced boy from the first time who Daehyun has actually had a few conversations with, before Youngjae turns to the grumpy man and smoothly apologizes for the delay with a practiced voice.

Daehyun sulks as he waits for the order he no longer even wants. He’s not proud of it, of standing there like a little child who just got scolded, but his chances of ever going out with Youngjae just dropped drastically. He honestly hadn’t meant for this stupid name mix-up to get so out of hand, there hadn’t been any malicious ideas behind it, though even Daehyun knows he has managed to royally mess up.

This time Jongup calls out the right name and gives Daehyun a strange stare as the man goes to collect his beverage. Daehyun can only sigh and give him a wobbly smile which hopefully conveys his sincerest apologies about this whole mess. He turns around and walks off, staring forlornly at the elegant swirl of Youngjae’s handwriting and hating himself for letting things get this out of hand.

He freezes just before he reaches the door.

_No way_ …

There, just below the usual incomprehensible coffee-shop jargon detailing a person’s order, is a quickly scrawled phone number accompanied by the words ‘I think you’re cute too’. Daehyun’s spirits soar, a smile breaking out on his face as he whirls around and catches Youngjae’s eyes. The color on the other’s cheeks makes Daehyun brave enough to send a wink his way which makes Youngjae duck his crimson head down to hide the most adorable of all smiles.

The queue moves on and Youngjae is once again busy with customers, but Daehyun sees that beautiful smile linger on the other’s face. After a few more moments of staring, Daehyun blindly gropes for the door and struts outside. He blatantly laughs when he finds rain pouring down on him and does a few stupid little twirls that make passers-by leer suspiciously at him. There could have been a bloody blizzard going on right now and Daehyun wouldn’t care, all he cares about is a ten-digit number written on his coffee cup and a smile so sweet it might just give him a toothache. The rain only gets worse as Daehyun sprints back to his dorm, but his smile never slips again.

It’s only when he gets back to the dorm that he realizes he never actually paid for his drink.

**Seeing as how you already bought**  
**me coffee, can I buy you dinner**  
 **sometime?**  
 **Daehyun**

**Give me your full name and  
I’ll consider it ;)**

**It’s Jung Daehyun :D**

**I’m Yoo Youngjae :)**

**Can you do tomorrow, Napoli’s,  
at seven?**

**Shouldn’t I ask you that?**

**Nah, I’ll make reservations, you  
just have to pay :P**

When Daehyun arrives the next night, he spends an embarrassing ten minutes explaining why there is a reservation made for a ‘Yoo Youngjae and a Jung Taehyung’, before the laughing waitress takes pity on him and lets him in.


End file.
